The Life Of Aimi
by SakuraSinger9
Summary: Aimi is a young woman with a dark, tragic past looking for revenge. She meets incredible characters as she goes through her life. A pirate, an ex-ninja, and a cowboy all in one universe. Crazy right? Well that's normal for Aimi. Read and live her past, present and future with three of these people messing with her in the process. Now rated M cause i'm paranoid hehe .
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I decided to put my writing out there (even if it does suck). So please read this new story of mine. Sadly i do not own Hetalia or Arthur, Alfred, or Kiku. I own nothing besides my OC Aimi.**

So here I am once again in the home of my dead father…the father that I killed. Now I know you, the reader of my sad life, is wondering why and how I ended up killing my father but let me say this things are not what they always seem. You will find that out after you read the happy yet tragic life that I call mine. Oh who am I you ask. I'm princess of the demons and humans, Aimi.

It all started 3 years ago when I was just a regular middle schooler. I lived in Osaka, Japan with my mother and my grandmother. It was quaint and everyone was sweet and always helped each other out. However, people treated my family different because we didn't have a man in the house. In that town, every household had a man in the picture but mine was missing. Well, not really missing but he was far from where we were and it was best kept that way. Why? Well because my dad was king of the demons. The demons he ruled were not evil, yes some were like humans, but, demon there meant that they had superpowers so to speak. Well before I get into detail, I should talk more about my dad. My father's name was Takashi Hiro or Hiro Takashi; he was a tall, strong man with silver hair tied in a ponytail and pointy ears that looked just like dog ears. He never came around after I was five years old. My mom said it was for the best but my grandmother was always bad mouthing him. They never told me why he left but after my 15th birthday, no more words came out their mouths.

January 15, 2003 is the date I will never forget. I walked into my small townhouse calling for my mother. While I was calling for her, I heard muffled voices in my mother's room. I took my shoes off and ran to her room scared that something happened to her. I kicked down the door and what I saw will always burn a hole through my heart. I saw my dear oka-san on her bed with her head cut off. I screamed as loud as I could, I was only 13 at the time. I saw everything; her spine was still connected to her head but separated from the body. It was a bloody mess. I ran out of her room, terrified that the person who did this was still in the house and then I thought about my grandmother. I ran to her room as fast as I could and when I opened her door I saw her looking outside through her window. I sighed, thinking everything was fine and she was okay. I walked up to her calling her name and when she didn't answer, I frowned. 'Why is she ignoring me' I thought as I put my hand on her clothed shoulder and turned her around. My eyes widened as big as saucers and I froze in that spot. My grandmother had a knife in her forehead that came out at the back of her head. It was obvious that she was dead as well and I was all alone in the world.

**Please review and rate! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey back again with a new chapter. This one is shorter than i want it to be but they will get longer soon ^^. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters from there *cries in a corner*. I own nothing besides Aimi. **

****I sat on the floor in front of my grandmother's body. Frozen and broken I was. I didn't even know what to do with myself. Tears fell from my eyes and landed on the carpet and I tried my best to hide them even though no one else was in the house. After crying for a while, I decided I couldn't stay in this house. I couldn't stay in a place that reminded me of what I lost that was so dear to me and at 13 years old that's a hard thing to do. I got up, went to the bathroom to get some stuff to clean the house and started at my mother's room. I put ugly yellow colored gloves on my hands and cleaned the pool of blood that stood before me. I ignored the smell of blood and of a decaying body to finish the job. I picked my mom's head and placed it back on her body. Tears prickled the back of my eyes but I brushed them away to stay strong and kept going. As I was done I saw that there was a note on my mother's bedside, it said: Princess Aimi, we are sorry we had to do this but it was an order. Judging by the writing and the stamp at the end of the note, it was from the demon world and if that's the case my father had something to do with the death of my mother and grandmother. I frowned, 'Who would kill their daughter's family members?' I asked myself even though I had no idea of the answer. I looked at my mother one last time and kissed the top of her bloody head and left her room. I did the same for my grandmother and bowed at her lifeless body as I closed her door. At that moment I vowed to avenge my mother and my grandmother. I wiped my tears away and headed to my room to get ready to leave.

I grabbed everything I needed from the place I used to call home. I took one last glance at the house and sighed. I burned a match and threw it toward the house and ran far away as possible. Since I had no else in this world I was a loner, all alone in this big world. To a 13 year old that spelled death for me and that fact really didn't scare me. I was on the street of Full Moon. I know strange name huh? But where I come from there are different universes that converse with each other. I ended up here after running away from a house that was no longer a home. I was walking down the sidewalk near the sea. The sea is so beautiful, it made me forget my sadness and fiery anger that wanted to burst out. Well, back to what I was saying, I was walking and then I heard a sound that resembled a man's voice. He was cursing and sounded angry. As I got closer to the sound, I saw two figures in an alleyway. One was wearing a red long coat, with an open white shirt and had an English accent. "Don't give me that bloody crap you wretch, either hand me my money or face the consequences" he said with his hand on his sword that was on his hip. The man narrowed his eyes and then spit on in the man's eyes "Fuck you Kirkland" he sneered with his eyes filled with fire. The man called Kirkland smirked and without a word escaping his mouth, he slashed his sword across the man's chest, killing him instantly.

I stared amazed by the technique but also afraid that Kirkland might come near me and try to kill me for being a witness. The man Kirkland wiped his blood covered sword with a handkerchief and but it away to his side. He admired his work for a while and then turned to walk out of the alleyway. He walked right past me and then he stopped. He turned towards me and then I saw his face. He had huge eyebrows, beautiful forest green eyes underneath them, kissable pink lips and under his hat I could see short blond hair. He was beautiful if I had to admit it. I guess I was staring at him long because he smirked and came closer to me. "Do I look attractive, love" he said to me with a glint in his eyes that gave me shivers. I shook my head "No you don't". Of course that was a lie but he couldn't find that out. He smirked "Ah love that hurts. Say what is your name beautiful?" I am Captain Kirkland". I stared at him for a while "Aimi". The English pirate smiled "Ah a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl but I wonder why are you here alone?" I stared at him wondering why he wanted to know and I really want to scream for help but for some reason I trusted him. "My family is dead so I left my house" I said simply. His eyes seemed to soften like he knew how I felt and then he masked his forest green eyes again. "Well you can come aboard my ship with my mates if you want, you won't live long being out here alone" he said holding his hand out waiting for me to take it. I didn't know this man and he was a pirate. He could have killed me anytime he wanted too but I knew he wouldn't. So I put my hand into his slightly larger ones and watched as a genuine smile spread across his face as we headed to his ship. That is when I fell for Captain Arthur Kirkland for the first time.

**Please review and comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo there ^^. Here again with chapter 3. Enjoy :D  
I do not own anything besides Aimi.**

Now on Captain Kirkland's ship was a vast amount of different looking men, all different colors and body types. They were nice to me actually and showed me the way of the ship. I would run around like any kid would and always bump into Captain Kirkland which I soon was allowed to call him by his first name. He said "A beauty like yourself can call me Arthur". He had a way about him that always caught me off guard; he was smooth about things but had a quick temper which always made me wonder how the two were put together into one man. He confused me at times, sometimes he would talk to the air and I would ask him who he was talking to. He would say "I'm talking to my fairy friends, can't you see them?" I would say no and his face would fall and then he would leave. I guess they meant a lot to him if he got upset about them being invisible. Besides the other numbers of pirate ships that we fought I enjoyed being on the ship. I was also taught the way of the sword the pirate way so I wasn't so hopeless. I stayed on the ship for two years and in that time I found out more about Arthur. His fears, his likes and his dislike which was usually the French pirate Francis Bonnefoy which he called the frog. After a while I realized how much I cared for Arthur and the feelings I hid about him soon came out when we were both in his chambers talking.

"Are you happy here with me Aimi?" Arthur asked looking at me with softness in his eyes. I nodded of course I was happy with him, if I wasn't I wouldn't of stayed. He smiled, "Good, I was wondering, I won't find anyone else in this world that would stay by me knowing what I do…so would you be with me forever?" My eyes widen at the question, I was 16 at the time and yes it was true I did fall in love with the pirate but I didn't think he could ever love me back. "S-so, you love me?" I asked hesitantly, terrified of the answer. He came closer to me and closed the distance between his steady lips and my quivering ones. My heart soared at the feeling and I could've died there happy. He pulled away, "Yes I do with all of my heart and soul Aimi" he said looking at me with love. I cried at the gaze in his eyes and hugged him praying he would never let go of me. He kissed me softly and told me my life would be fine once more. It seemed my crazy life was finally calming down but oh how wrong was I.

I walked along the sides of the ship staring at the sea, thinking about my life as it was at the moment. As I looked out the sea, I felt an arm rest upon my hip, I gasped at the touch. I looked up and saw Arthur towering over me. I smiled, "What do you think you're doing Captain?" I said with a smirk on my face, "You shouldn't be flirting with you shipmates". He laughed, "I guess you're right but frankly I don't give a damn". He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It felt like heaven as our lips stayed together. "Captain!" one of the shipmates yelled coming towards us, "We are under attack". I looked at the side of the ship and saw another pirate ship with men coming aboard. Arthur snarled "It's the frog again". He let me go and unshielded his sword ready to fight the man that was called Francis Bonnefoy. He told me to go and hide saying that he didn't want me hurt. I nodded and ran towards his chambers when I stopped by a man with a long fanged sword. The man laughed, "Oh mon cher, I don't think so, you're coming with me". I gasped and started yelling out for Arthur and the other men but then I realized it was a trap. A trap to get me and I frowned at that. "I'm going nowhere with you" I snarled at him. He stepped closer revealing himself as Francis, our rival pirate. "Oh mon cher, it's not a choice, you will come with me". Arthur must have heard my screams because he ran to my location and saw Francis. Francis saw him and roughly grabbed me and put his sword at the nape of my neck, "Come any closer Arthur and I'll kill her" he said voice full of venom. Arthur growled but his eyes showed something else like fear. I felt my eyes water at his expression but I remembered the dagger I kept in my sleeve. So I took it out and stabbed Francis in the gut. He groaned and in return he stabbed me in the side creating a gash. I gasped and lost my footing falling off the edge of the ship with Francis following. As we were falling I could faintly hear Arthur screaming for me with his voice full of despair. I closed my eyes as I fell hard into the deep blue sea. I looked around me and saw Francis falling all the way down, dead. I closed my eyes silently praying for his soul, he really didn't deserve to die. As I watched my silver moon color hair wrap itself around me like a cocoon, my eyes began to feel heavy and soon darkness surrounded me.

After that I don't remember what happened but I washed up on land after what seemed like days. I lifted myself out of the water clutching my side and praying that the blood stopped leaking out. I was wrong of course and I was starting to feel light-headed. I walked a little farther and ended up on the streets of what looked like the Wild Wild West. The Wild West is a new town with an old look as my mother used to tell me. She told me that cowboys that seemed outdated lived their pretend lives here in cowboy heaven. I leaned on a building labeled 'Saloon' as I tried to catch some consciousness. As I was slipping away, I heard a voice ask me if I was alright and I must have been falling because the voice grew louder and I saw a glimpse of wheat colored hair coming toward me before I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying in a bed with my hair pulled back in a long ponytail and my clothes changed into what looked like an older woman's clothing. "Ah, you're awake" a voice said next to me. As I looked to my right, I saw a boy- no a man with sky blue eyes, wheat colored hair and tanned skin probably from the sun. "What happened?" I asked the man. He smiled "You passed out, you're lucky I was there to catch you before you fell". 'So you're the man I saw' I thought staring at him with questionable eyes. Why would a complete stranger save me but Arthur did the same thing without even knowing so. I sighed sadly at the thought of Arthur, wondering what he was doing now and where he was. I missed him already but it was evident that I wasn't going to see him anytime soon. The man held out his hand, "The name's Alfred F. Jones and you are?" he asked. I blinked at his hand like it was going to grow another finger but I shook it anyway, "My name is Aimi". Alfred frowned a little, "Don't cha have a last name?" I frowned slightly, "Yes I do but I don't tell anyone it".

You see my last name is Yukimura which means snow village. Why I don't tell people my last name is because it's my father's real last name and he is king of the demons. I know it sounds weird and odd but it's the truth, my father rules the world of the demons and that is why he never lived my mother and I. He had duties to attend to everyday. Also his appearance would cause a commotion. He has sliver hair just like me, bright yellow eyes, pointy dog ears on top of his head, and snow white skin. I received the most of my looks from my father, I have his hair, his eyes, the same ears, and the same demon blood that course through our veins. I got my mom's acceptance and kindness and her human blood. That means that I'm a half-demon and in my universe it's not a very good thing. It's bad to be a demon or to be a human that mate with one but to be a half demon means you are shunned by the demon world and the human world. I escaped that fate by having a ring that conceals my demon blood. It hides the fangs, claws and ears I would usually have. If it wasn't for that, I would've been dead a long time ago.

After hearing my response, Alfred blinked and started to laugh, "Ha-ha alrighty then well its nice ta meet ya Aimi". I nodded in agreement and looked at my side to see that my gash was healing fast (thanks to my demon blood) and I could leave. I stood up startling Alfred in the process. "Hey where are ya goin'?" he asked me. I sighed "I have to find a dear friend of mine, thank you for helping me. Goodbye" I said even though I know it would be futile to look for Arthur now. I started to leave the small house and walked outside. The sand colored dirt swept across my bare feet and followed the wind's path. I took my hair out of the ponytail and my mid waist hair flowed with the wind. A pang of sadness struck my heart as I remembered the days with my mother, I remembered her sticking up for me when I was little and the villagers would make fun of me for being different. They would poke fun at my hair color and call me names but my mother would always be there saying they didn't understand and that my hair was beautiful. Tears flooded my eyes and dared to fall as I remembered where my mother was now. I fell to the ground, letting all my sobs out. I still couldn't believe I was really all alone in this world and now I have no one to be there, to stand up for me when people attack... I was utterly alone.

As I cried, I felt two strong arms gather me into an embrace. I gasped, realizing it was Alfred…he was hugging me. I cried even harder and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He waited until my cries grew softer before he pulled away. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked concerned. I stared into his sky blue eyes as he stared back into my golden ones. "My last name is Yukimura" I said hesitantly. He blinked, confused but then smiled softly, "That is a beautiful last name, Aimi". I blushed, "Ah not really, it's common". Actually it wasn't but I didn't want him to narrow it down to the demon lord's last name. Yes, humans knew who my dad was because they were afraid of him and if I told them who I was, Princess of the demon world, they would be afraid of me too and to be honest I wouldn't blame them. Being even half demon makes you a different creature from everyone else and everyone else leaves you alone in fear. Just like they always do.

Alfred grabbed my hand to pick me up from the ground, "So do you have anyone to go home to?" he asked me. I shook my head, "No, my family is all gone." Alfred's smiled faltered and he looked like he was about to cry. "Oh darlin' I'm sorry, I know how ya feel, my parents died a long time ago. You're actually wearing my mother's old clothes" he said. I looked down at the clothes that I was wearing; it was a simple blue blouse and black pants. I nodded and muttered thanks for the clothes and hospitality he was showing. Alfred smiled and led me back inside the house and then things began to change. I felt like my heart was going to burst, here I am with this very cute and sweet man and we were just sitting in the quiet Wild Wild West. I coughed, "So why did you move out here to the Wild West?" "Well my dad always wanted to live here but my mom said it was outdated and she didn't want to live here but after they died, I decided to leave the city and come out here just for him" he explained with a faraway look. I nodded understanding his story and situation.

We sat there talking about random things, life, animals, video games and a lot more. I found out that Alfred was 19 years of age and worked at the saloon nearby and that he had a twin brother but his brother died 5 years ago. My eyes must have watered after hearing that because Alfred came over and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed at the contact but I didn't move, I enjoyed him being so close. "Could you tell me why your family is gone?" Alfred asked me softly. I sighed and told him what happened to my family minus the fact that it had something to do with my demon father. After hearing my story, Alfred turned me around and brought me into the biggest hug I've ever had. It made me not feel so alone, I felt like I had another person who was here with me, who understood me. So that's why when he pulled away and got closer to me, I let his lips meet mine.

**Please review and rate :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another chapter! I do not own anything besides Aimi, She's my OC. I do not own Hetalia *sob*.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4  
****Arthur's POV****

I screamed out for Aimi when she fell in the unforgiving sea with that fucking frog. 'Damn him' I cursed him for taking my Aimi. How dare that bleeding frog put his hands on her and then stab her, if he's not dead now, he will be when I see him next. I watched the water for days, looking for any sign of Aimi, her hair was nothing like any others so I thought finding her would be easy, however, that was not the case. "Captain, we've looked everywhere and we can't find her" said my closest shipmate, Phil, "Maybe we should give up..." I glared at him, how dare he think I would stop looking for her; she was my love and will always be. I excused myself into my chambers and sat down to think about where she might be. 'Oh my love, I'll find you' I thought as I blew out the candle and fell into a deep slumber.

****Aimi's POV****

I melted into the kiss, forgetting all about my troubles, and giving into the warmness that was Alfred. He placed a hand on my thigh as he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue inside my wet cavern. A moan escaped me as he tangled our tongues together. I moved my hands onto his chest and gasped at how toned it felt. Alfred pulled away smirking, "Do you like what you see babe?" he asked with a smirk on his face. A blush formed onto my face as I truthfully nodded at the question. He smiled, "good" he said as he leaned in to capture my lips again. Soon after that I found myself in his lap, moaning as he bit at my neck. I put my fingers through his hair as he was taking control of me and my thoughts. I could hardly think of what to do next with him sucking at my neck. Then I remembered the man I already gave my heart to and I pushed Alfred away. He looked shocked and hurt, "Hon what's wrong? I thought..." I shook my head and stood up, "I already gave my heart to someone... I was taken away from him" I said not looking Alfred in the eye. I couldn't stand to see the hurt that lied in those eyes of the sky. I heard him sigh and move toward me. He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly. Then he pulled away with a smirk planted on his lips, "I honestly don't care, we can share the same person" he said while looking into my eyes, into my soul. It felt time stopped as I looked into his eyes, how my heart wanted to be shared by Arthur and Alfred even though I knew it would be unfair. So I made a choice that killed my heart and made the look of hurt come onto Alfred's face. I pushed him away and headed out of the door, I didn't say anything at all to him or tell him where I was going, and I just ran. As I ran away from the love I so desperately wanted, I heard him call for me back and footsteps pacing toward me. 'Just like Arthur did' I thought as I picked up the speed and ran until I couldn't see the dirty yellow sand of the Wild West anymore.

I was now in what looked like a forest, with beautiful trees towering over me and grass hugging me as I lay on the ground. Sighing, I picked myself up, wiping the tears that seemed to appear on my cheeks and started to walk to a light that blinded me slightly. As I reached the light, I saw a new town that reminded me of feudal Japan. There was a brothel with **yujos **sitting in the "open to the public" side of it. I dusted myself off and plunged into the crowd of people, trying to blend in knowing that being in this part of the universe might get me into trouble. As I was walking, looking around I saw a sign that said: "Yukimura". I gasped, realizing the town completely, it was the town where my father was born almost 100 years ago but they still kept the old Japanese traditions and as someone passed me wearing samurai clothing and had a katana on his hip, I began to get nervous. 'What if someone realizes what I am and then who I am, I'll be killed' I thought as I tried to pull myself together. As I was thinking to myself, I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around to see a tall man with an ugly look on his face. He smirked "You're a beauty, ya know that, how about you come with me and we have a little fun together" he said, his hand getting close to where my breasts were. I pulled away from him, growling at the man. "I don't think so asshole" I said with a scowl. The man froze for a moment before he roughly brought me into his chest, "I wasn't asking you bitch, I'm telling you". I hear rustling and felt something sharp near my neck. "Or do you want to die today?" The man asked me while holding the knife at my neck. I paled at the thought of dying before I could avenge my family, before I could see Arthur or Alfred again. I felt wetness on my hand and realized I was crying, I was showing this_ man_ my emotions. I felt ashamed and scared at the same time. The man laughed and touched my breast through the blouse. If anyone saw what he was doing, I guess they thought I was with him or they just didn't care to get into drama. I stood there, suffering the touch of a man I didn't want to touch me and silently crying until I felt the pressure of the knife weaken at my neck. I moved my head slightly to see the man's eyes dulled over. I looked behind him and saw a sword lodged into his back. I moved away from the man's dead body, wondering who did that until I saw a man with a dark blue yukata on and a straw hat on his head. The mystery man took his sword out of the other man's back, wiped it off. "T-Thank you" I said, still trembling. The mystery man nodded to me and disappeared into the crowd of people.

****Alfred's POV****

I ran after Aimi, screaming her to come back and that I was sorry but she was too fast for me. I stopped when I found myself two steps away from the forest, looking for any sight of her. I didn't find any and I plopped on the ground, silently wishing she would come back. Whoever this guy is, that she gave her heart to, is an idiot for letting her go and not looking for her. I sighed and stood up; heading back to the town when I saw a figure wearing what looked like a pirate hat wandering around. "Hey!" I yelled at the dude, surprised to see a pirate in Wild West. The guy looked at me with forest green eyes that seemed to be filled with annoyance. I heard him sigh and he traveled to where I was and I saw him clearer. He had short blond hair underneath the hat, eyes as green as the forest and was wearing this whole red pirate getup. "Yes Hi, I'm looking for someone, have you seen a girl with silver hair?" He asked, seeming to be in a hurry. 'Could he be asking about Aimi?' I asked myself. "Hello? I really do not have all bloody day" the man said to me in annoyance. "Oh sorry um did she have golden eyes and was her name Aimi?" I asked trying to figure out if it was same girl. His eyes widened, "Yes! That's her, where did she go?" he asked frantically. 'So this is the guy she was talking about?" I thought, glaring at him. "Well she ran off" I said sadly. He sighed; his eyes seemed to show how sad he was to hear those words from my mouth. Then he looked at me "My name is Captain Kirkland but you may call me Arthur" Arthur said to me. "I'm Alfred" I said shaking his hand even though he never offered it. Arthur stared at me hard, "How do you know Aimi?" he asked me with an overly sized eyebrow lifted. Damn those things were huge; they were like two overly hairy bugs that just decided to live on his face. "We uh made out" I said watching as his face grew red probably from anger.

****Arthur's POV****

'What the bleeding fuck did he say!?' I thought in my head. He kissed MY Aimi, I felt as if I could not hold my anger in. I wanted to ring this stupid punk's neck, how dare he touch what is mine. I growled at him, "She is mine, touch her again and I will kill you". The brat laughed and then his eyes darkened, "Look old man, I love her too so fuck off" he said to me, frowning. I smirked, liking this kid's attitude now, "I love her as well so no I will not fuck off" I said, ready to fight him for her. His whole demeanor seemed to change as he looked like he was thinking. "Look" he said sighing, "It's stupid to fight over her so why don't we share her?" he asked holding his hand out for me to shake in an agreement. I stared at him then at the hand, thinking on what to do. I could shake his hand and share my love with him and she could be happy or fight him and risk Aimi being mad at me. I could not have her angry at me so I shook the brat's hand. He smiled wide, "Great!" he said excitedly, "We'll look for her tomorrow, it's getting late so you can stay with me in the extra room" I nodded, following him to his home, hoping we would find Aimi soon.

****Aimi's POV****

I was wandering around Yukimura village after the incident with the dirty man and the mystery man. I was trying to find somewhere to stay so I didn't get caught in drama again until I saw something that looked like a big house. I went to the door and opened it and I walked inside. I should've stayed outside because the moment I walked in, I realized this wasn't a house, it was a brothel. Before I could turn around and run out, this man with three other men who seemed to be his bodyguards was in front of me. "Well what do we have here boys, it seems a beautiful gem has found herself in my brothel" A man with slicked black hair and a red yukata on, said smirking. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me further into the place. My mind raced with millions of ways to leave but I didn't have anything to hurt him with nor did I have anywhere to run to so I was stuck. He pushed me into a room with two other women wearing revealing kimonos. "Clean her up and make her look nice then bring her to me" He demanded to the women. They nodded and the man and his bodyguards left the room. The women emotionlessly cleaned me up, put make up on my caramel face and put me in a sun designed kimono. The one woman, whose name I soon found out was Mimiko, gently grabbed my hand and led me to the main man's room. Her touch soothed me and reminded me of my mother's touch. "We will pray for your safe return" Mimiko whispered to me as she let my hand go and left me in the room with that man. He looked me up and down making me feel dirty all over. "Mmm you will do just fine" he said, his eyes filled with lust. He got up and pulled me to him, kissing me roughly. Then he pushed me to the tatami mat and took my kimono off, leaving me completely bare. I blushed and tried to cover myself but he pushed my hands aside and began to violate my body. I started to cry, telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Then he took his yukata off, revealing an erect penis to me. He smiled darkly and plunged into my virgin garden. My eyes widen and moistened at the feeling of pain running through my body. I started to scream for him to stop and tried to push him off. I should have been able to because I was half- demon but I was 15 so not all of my power was there yet. He smirked and thrust faster, ignoring my cried and pleas. It felt like forever until it was over. He pushed me aside and told me to get dressed and go where the other women were. I cried while getting dressed and then I ran to where the women were, falling into Mimiko's soft hug, sobbing into her kimono. She held me, rocking me softly to calm my sobs. I didn't believe that it happened, that my innocence was taken by a man I didn't love.

That happened a lot after that day. I was put in the "open to the public" side of the brothel and men paid lots of money to have their pleasures with me. I was exposed to different ways on how to please these men. I wasn't a person anymore. I was a toy, I was property. I wiped my eyes at that thought as I moved myself to my place in the brothel. Another man paid for me to pleasure him and I had to do it. I was dragged by an overweight man who wore glasses. He was a little taller than I was and had his long hair pulled back. Once we got into the room, he tore my kimono off and looked over my body with his dirty brown eyes, practically drooling. Then he tore his clothes off and pushed my mouth onto his erection. I choked at the force but I've done this too many times so I knew what to do. I loosen my throat and started to suck at his penis. The taste was bearable but after he climax and came into my mouth, he wanted me to do something I never done before. "Swallow it" he said staring at me with dark, heavy lidded, eyes. I frowned slightly but did I was told and swallowed the man's load. He smiled and touched my still developing breast. I moaned in disgust and prayed that it would be over soon.

After the man left, I headed to the bath we had in the brothel like I always did and washed the stench of the men off of my body. I was soiled, ruined and would be surprised if Arthur or Alfred would be interested in me still. I sighed, stopping myself from crying and got dressed in my kimono. I looked outside the window and noticed that the moon had appeared. I sighed realizing that it would begin to get even crazier since it was now nighttime. I headed to my post in the brothel and waited there with the other women. As I sat there, Mimiko sat right next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, hugging me. I sighed happily, knowing that this was the only bliss I would have tonight and savored every second of it. As I looked out to the crowd of men, I saw the mystery man again. He was talking to the main man and he pointed to me. Soon I was grabbed by the main man and pushed into the mystery man. "She's all yours tonight" said main man smiling at the mystery man. The mystery man's face was shielded by the darkness of his hat but he nodded and gently pulled me to a room. I braced myself for another night of being violated and no matter how many times these nights have appeared I always prayed someone would save me.

The mystery man sat down and motioned me to do the same. I did and he took off his hat revealing a short, black haired Japanese man. He was very beautiful and handsome actually and had dark emotionless eyes but they seemed to be a cover. He smiled softly, "Finally I found you, it's an honor to meet you princess Aimi" he said bowing at me. I gasped "H-How do you know that?" I asked surprised, my demon attributes are not shown because of the ring I wear on my left third finger. "I can see your true form, Princess" he said smiling, "and it is quite beautiful". I blushed, I've been called beautiful by many men but only two well now three made me believe those words. "Please take off your ring Princess" he asked. I nodded and took off my ring, revealing my dog ears, fangs, claws and my flowing silver tail. "Ah very beautiful" he said aweing at my true form. I blushed, "Um what is your name and how do you know about me?" I asked. "Oh I apologize, I am Kiku Honda and I've read about your father and it mentioned you and ever since I saw you weeks ago, I've looked for you again. I will get you out of here Princess" he said, explaining himself. "Why would you help a half demon?" I asked surprised at his words. I thought all humans hated people like me. He smiled, "Half demon or not, you are still a person and do not deserve to live unhappy" he said, his voice was very calm when he said that. Water flooded my vision as I began to cry, my heart relieved that there was someone that knew about me and didn't push me away. Kiku hugged me and then grabbed my hand, "We're going to run away from this place and I'll take you to my place" he said with a look of determination in his eyes. I nodded and tightened my hand into his and we ran out of the room. We ran out of the brothel and the main man screamed at his men to get us and kill Kiku but we escaped without any of them following us. I was finally free from that place.

**Yujo- "women of pleasure"**

**Please review and rate!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello doll! ^^ i'm back again with another chapter and i have a request for you guys. I'm stuck with ideas and i really want to put up another story but i was wondering what kind of story would YOU like to read? so if it's not too much trouble could you tell me through PM or even in a review doesn't matter to me. So Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 5**

****Arthur's POV****

This git and I have been walking around for days looking for Aimi. Soon we ended up at this town called Yukimura village. Alfred asked a bunch of people if they've seen Aimi and people would ignore him. After a while, we realized it was asinine to ask these rude people questions, they wouldn't answer. So we headed to this brothel, wondering if any of these poor women would tell us if they've seen an Aimi here since they look outside. This woman, named Mimiko, said she was here for a while but then some man came and took her away. When we asked what he looked like, no one had a bloody clue. I growled, pissed that Aimi was even in a place like this and thinking of all the men that touch her. At that thought I felt my eyes would grow red from anger and I could just kill the man that was selling her. Speak of the devil, the man that run this place who I'll just call bastard, came up to us and asked us which woman we would like. I pulled out my sword and held it to his neck. I smirked, "None" and killed him on the spot. His gang of men then surrounded us but I wasn't scared, I was Captain Kirkland. Alfred didn't seem scared at all as he pulled out his twin revolvers and began shooting the men. It felt so good to fight for the one you loved and if she wasn't alive when we find her, I will come back and kill them all.

****Aimi's POV****

We kept running until we arrived at a very big house/ dojo. Kiku explained that this was his home and he would be honored if I stayed until I was ready to leave. I accepted his offer, knowing it was just me out here. He nodded and we walked into the house and he disappeared into another place of the house. I sat down on the tatami mat and waited for him to come back. He returned with a white and blue kimono and handed it to me. "You can change into this and take a bath in the bathroom on the right and I've set up a room for you two doors down" he said smiling. I nodded a "thank you" and went into the bathroom to take a bath. I washed off any evidence of my past in the brothel and I wash the tail and ears I hid for years. After I was done, I changed into the kimono Kiku gave me and headed to my new room. The room's walls were beige and on some walls, there were paintings of koi fish. It was a beautiful and calming sight. I smiled when I noticed the bed that was made for me. It was a color that reminded me of the moon and I knew this was just for me. I silently thanked Kiku again for his generosity in my head. I exited the room and walked back into the living room and noticed that Kiku was gone. 'Hmm where did he go?' I thought as I walked around the house. As I was walking I heard a noise come from the building that was connected to Kiku's house. As I ventured closer, I saw Kiku holding a katana, thrusting it into the air. I was amazed by his way of the sword and wanted to know more. So, I walked into the dojo and watched Kiku practice. After he was done, he turned around so now he was facing me. He blushed, "Aimi-San, when did you get here" he asked me. "Not too long ago" I said smiling slightly, "Say Kiku, could you teach me how to use and fight with a sword?" I asked with wide eyes. He looked as if he was going to say no but then he smiled and nodded, "I would be honored Hime-Sama" He said bowing. Thus began my sword fighting with Kiku. Every day at sunrise, Kiku would come and wake me up for practice. When he was in sensei mode, he was strict and very tough but it was all worth it. I was learning the way of the sword and without even knowing it, I was falling for Kiku. He was different than Alfred and Arthur; he was calm and collected but also easy to tease and could be scary if he wanted to be. I still had Arthur and Alfred on my mind, they had a piece of my heart but Kiku did as well. If I did have to choose between them, I couldn't do that. Not to them.

I stayed at Kiku's house and practiced at the dojo for 4 years. In those 4 years, my skills have improved greatly and my appearance changed as well. My hair grew longer, I grew taller, my breasts developed into a double D cup. My features softened and I actually looked like a woman instead of a girl. I was surprised to see that my tail even grew but Kiku said it looked beautiful. Also through those years, Kiku and I's relationship grew, you could consider us together but I still cared for Alfred and Arthur. They would always be inside my mind, heart and soul but I did lose all hope of seeing them again. Oh how wrong was I to lose that hope.

It was a beautiful morning with the sun high in the sky smiling down on the house and I was sweeping outside. I sighed, wiping the sweat from my forehead and took a break. I sat on the tatami mat and watched as the birds chirped and flew around. It was so peaceful until I heard a cracking sound near the door. So I ran to the other side of the house and opened the door. I wasn't scared if it was a burglar because they would probably run away if they saw me however it wasn't a burglar at all. It was the two men that plagued my mind for years. Alfred and Arthur were here. Tears flooded my eyes and dared to fall on the wooden floor. They looked at me and asked if I've seen a girl name Aimi. I smiled at them, "yes I have, you're looking at her Arthur and Alfred" I said smiling through the tears.

****Arthur's POV****

"Aimi?" I asked hesitantly not believing after all these years, I finally found her. She smiled and nodded at us. I was shocked, this girl-no woman, is the Aimi, I found, brought on my ship and fell in love with. She looked all grown up, she looked…wow. She looked lovely, like I knew she would. I pulled her into me and kissed her deeply. I heard her squeak and then she kissed me back. After what seemed like forever, we pulled away and I smirked. "So I guess you miss me huh love?" I asked her. She smiled softly, "Of course I have Arthur, there wasn't one day that I didn't" she said. We were having a moment but of course that git had to cough and say "what about me?" and took the attention from her. Stupid Git!

****Alfred's POV****

Aimi kissed me and pulled away moments after. "Of course I've missed you too Alfred" she said smiling. Oh her smile is so beautiful; I'll make sure that that smile continues to show up on her gorgeous face. I looked her up and down, amazed at what time did to her and I found myself turned on by her sexiness. She had tight blue jeans on and V-neck white shirt and man did she look fine. Then I saw her tail, she never had a tail before. "Hey babe, what's up with your tail?" I asked her and I watched as her face paled and the ears on top of her head drooped. "Ah yes I do have to tell you guys a couple things, follow me please" she said smoothly. Arthur and I just looked at each other and followed her.

****Aimi's POV****

I asked them to sit in the chairs in the dining room as I went in the kitchen to make tea. I could fill their eyes on my back and sighed realizing that they were probably looking at my tail. I brought the tea back to them and sat down in the head chair. "Well let's start at the beginning shall we?" I said and they nodded. I started to tell them what happened to my family including the part with my demon father. I told them I was Princess of the demons and because of me being a half demon; it was hard for me to tell them who I was. I apologized for lying to them. I also explained what happened after I ran away from Alfred and told them about me being the brothel. I must have started to cry because they held my hand gently. Then I told them about Kiku and how good he has been to me and right when I was talking about him, Kiku came into the room. "Aimi-Chan, who are these men?" Kiku asked. Arthur stood up and starting yelling things about me being his love and Alfred stood up as well screaming how I was his baby. Kiku started to argue back that I was his koishii. They kept arguing with each other and I couldn't take it so I grabbed a chair and threw it into the wall. They stopped and stared at me with wide eyes. "Look, I love all three of you guys, just the same" I said closing my eyes, "Please do not fight because of me" it was quiet for a while until I felt arms come around me. "Oh honey, it's alright we decided that we will share you, we can be one big happy family" Alfred said smiling wide. I was happy I meant these men and it was agreed that we were one big happy family. And we were for a while, I was the wife with three different husbands and in our eyes it was perfect. Nothing was going wrong and I was happy but you do know that I'm not even close to being done. I still had my father to take care of and it was going to be hard to leave the family I had now but I was sure they would understand.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Arthur screamed throughout the whole house. "I'm going to kill my father" I calmly said to them. "Aimi-koi, that will not be easy…you may not come back" Kiku said frowning slightly. I sighed as I already thought of that but I knew my father wouldn't kill me, he needed me to run his realm so killing me screwed that. "And what about us babe? Ya know, your husbands, what are we supposed to do? Cause if you think I'm just going to let you go without coming with you, you have another thing coming" Alfred said standing up out of his chair. I frowned, "Alfred, this is something I have to do alone, I know you guys are my heroes and could fight my dad but I have to, it's my revenge" I said with fire in my heart. I would avenge my family no matter what my new family had to say about it. Arthur got up and walked over to me, kissing me, "I support you darling, just please come back" he said with a sad look on his face. I nodded, "I will be back, I promise you guys that" I said. Alfred and Kiku nodded and came over to Arthur and I and we all hugged. "Oh and so you have something to remember me by" I said pulling away and running into another room. I came back holding a mystical heart and three keys that were blue, green, and brown. I handed Alfred the blue key, Arthur the green key, and Kiku the brown key. Arthur looked puzzled, "What are these for?" he asked tilting the key. "That will keep us connected, those are the keys to my heart" I said blushing slightly. I took the mystical heart and placed it on my wrist. Soon the heart blended with my skin and now was a tattoo on my wrist. The same thing happened to the keys; they blended with Alfred's, Arthur's, and, Kiku's skins. Now they had a tattoo of a key on the same place I had my heart. Alfred blinked, staring at his wrist with amazement. "Whoa, this is so cool" He said excitedly. I nodded, smiling; "Now we are connected forever". Arthur smirked, "Well let's get more connected shall we?" he said as he picked me up and Alfred and Kiku followed us into our bedroom.

Arthur put me down and kissed me softly while Alfred unzipped my pants and pulled them off. Then he licked my clit, making me moan into Arthur's mouth. Arthur invaded my mouth with his tongue and then pulled away. Alfred took his clothes off and laid down on the bed and put me onto his penis. I moaned as I was let down on his erected penis. He moaned and put his hands on my hips and moved me up and down. I moaned out Alfred's name as he thrusts into my lady cavern. Then I felt Arthur take my shirt off and unclasped my bra. He started to suck on my nipple and played with the abandoned one. Kiku placed his hands on my hips, over Alfred's and thrust himself into my asshole. I screamed in pain and in pleasure when Arthur began to tit fuck me. I couldn't contain the moans and screams that escaped my mouth. I thought my whole being was going to collapse. Alfred then pulled me off of him and Kiku pulled out of me. They set me down on the other side of the bed and Arthur got on top of me. He rubbed his penis around my pussy making me mewl for him to continue. He smirked and plunged inside of me, covering my screams and cried of pleasure with his kisses. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alfred fucking Kiku into the mattress next to us. The sight, itself made me even more wet and hungrier for more. Being a half demon makes you crave sex from your partners even more than if you were a human so I was hungry for my men. My eyes grew darker with lust as I was fucked by Arthur and as I watched Kiku and Alfred. Alfred saw me looking at them and he leaned down to make out with Kiku while his eyes were fixed on me. I moaned as Arthur learned down and lick and nipped at my neck. I wanted him to bring me to my climax but then he moved and switched places with Kiku. Alfred made out with Arthur while Kiku thrust into me. I moaned, telling Kiku I was close, as he thrusts faster, hitting the spot that made me lost all control. I came, screaming out all three of their names, Kiku, Alfred and Arthur came a little after I did. After we cleaned ourselves off, we all went to bed, I in the middle, Alfred on my right, Arthur on my left and Kiku lying on my bare chest. I sighed happily before drifting off to sleep, ready for what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6 Father's Death

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Sadly I still do not own Hetalia...*sigh* **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the sun shining on us, after our "activities" of last night. Alfred had his arm around my waist, Arthur had an arm over my upper chest and Kiku was lying on my lap all of them still asleep. I smiled looking at them knowing that this was the last time I would see them for a while.

I quickly yet slowly moved out of their grasps on me, trying hard not to wake them. I didn't want the goodbye to be tear-filled (from my part) nor did I want any questions from them, it would make it too hard to leave.

I went into the bathroom and took a short warm shower. I sighed happily as the water caressed my whole being and escaped the embrace to dry off. Then I changed into my black and silver tight fighting suit, it was my mother's when she was younger and now it was mine.

I gathered my long moon silver hair into a ponytail and grabbed a katana and a pistol. Both were gifts from Kiku and Alfred, they said they wanted me to bring them with me in some way. Arthur gave me his pirate necklace and his double edge sword.

I smiled softly as I placed the items on my hip, into their holders. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the reflection, I was ready to go. I heard a whistle and turned around quickly, seeing that all three of my men were awake. "Well damn baby, you look good" Alfred said smirking at me as he looked me up and down.

Kiku nodded, agreeing with him, "Yes Koishii, you look very beautiful". "Stunning really" Arthur said smiling. I blushed, "Ah thank you, well I must go, don't follow me". I turned and ran out the door, ignoring them as they called out. I didn't want to hear anything from them that would make me stay. I had to avenge my family, regardless if I had to leave my new one behind.

I ran toward the border between the human realm and the demon realm. As I was running I saw three horses running next to me and soon I saw the men on them. I gasped, realizing that those men were Alfred, Arthur, and Kiku. I growled, 'They didn't listen to me' I thought as I got closer to the border.

The ground seemed to shake for a minute and then a crack appeared in-between me and the border. I sighed, as a big ogre demon appeared. He was the keeper of the borders and you have to be 'worthy' enough to pass. I signaled to Alfred, who was in front of the three, to stop where they were.

He actually listened and the three of them stopped, far away from where the ogre was. "Ah princess, you have finally arrived, your father has talked about your arrival, but I need to test your skills out first" the big red ogre exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "I really don't need this ogre, just let me by and I'll spare your life". He smirked, laughing at me, "You're funny just like your mother, too bad I ate her and your grandmother" he said smirking, "they were delicious".

I froze, "Y-you ate my family?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded, proud of what he had done and I immediately hated him for that.

I roared, my eyes growing red and attacked him with my katana, slicing him in two. "Don't you ever, ever talk about my family like that again swine!" I roared in a voice that was not like my own. As he disappeared, the border opened wide for me to enter, I looked back at my new family, Alfred, Arthur and Kiku.

I smiled at them and waved goodbye. They waved back at me, screaming for me to come back to them soon. I nodded in agreement and ran through the border.

Once I passed through the border, I ended up in the demon realm. I walked around the village that was nearby and looked around, searching for any directions to get to my father's castle.

After running around and asking people for directions, I ended up at the front gate of my father's castle. I looked to the right side and saw a lock with demon writing on it. It read: 'The blood of the king is the key'.

Knowing what I had to do, I bit my finger and spread the blood onto the lock, making the lock shine red. I moved back as the gate rumbled and opened. I ran inside quickly before the gate closed and entered the castle quietly.

The castle was 5 stories high and very elegant inside. My father fixed up well for the low life demon that he was. I walked around, looking at portraits on the wall and I froze. There was a portrait of my father, my mother, and I as a toddler.

I was sitting on her lap and my father was standing behind my mother. A wave of sadness flooded my heart and swept it away as I saw more portraits of my mother and father. I turned away from the walls before tears could fall from me.

I walked toward the door in the left hallway and opened it slightly to see two bat demons in there counting what seemed to be money for my father. I frowned slightly at the bats behavior as they laughed about the humans on a lower level.

Slowly, I moved from the door, heading to a flight of stairs that headed downwards. I ran down the blood colored carpet stairs and gasped at the sight I saw. There were cages and cages of humans, lying in them.

I went closer to the cages and placed my hands on them. The people inside shielded away from me except for one little girl with short black hair. "Will you help us? Please?" she muttered to me, placing her hand over mine behind the confinements of the cage.

My legs were trembling at the sadness and hurt in the little girl's eyes and they reminded me of my younger self's eyes. How lonely and afraid, how scared and uncertain has this girl felt? How I felt as a child, all alone in the world.

Another child's eyes filled with those emotions because of my father. At that thought my demon blood began to churn with revenge, not just for my family but for these humans as well. I cut all of the cages, setting the people free and had them follow me outside the castle.

I let them out the gates of this hell and they ran far away. Before I could run back inside, I felt a tug near my lower calf. I looked down and saw the little girl smiling up at me. "Thank you nice lady" she said hugging my leg before she was dragged off by another human, running toward the border.

I smiled slightly, feeling more empowered, ready to face my fears. I ran up the stairs, ending up at the big gated door that I knew was my father's room. As I stepped closer, two six feet tall tengus got in my way. "We're sorry princess but we were ordered to not let you pass" said the first one with dark red eyes. I smirked, "Oh really? Well I guess we have to fight then". "You are correct" said the second one with lighter red eyes holding his claws in a stance.

The first one came at me, clawing at my back and tail. I growled in pain, jumping away from his grasp and releasing my double edged sword from its captivity.

I thrust my sword into his stomach, twisting it and pulling it out. Blood splattered everywhere, like a fountain, and the tengu fell to his knees, disappearing like the ogre. The second one flew up to the ceiling and attacked me from up high. I jumped up, cutting his wings off.

I smirked at his cries of agony and cut his head off in one swipe of my sword. I watched as the blood flowed through the stairs making it look like a bloody water slide. I licked my sword clean and walked through the gate.

I smelled the air of the chambers, knowing my father was here somewhere. Before I could tear the room apart, he appeared. Looking at me through the same golden eyes, my father stood there, smirking at me. "I see my daughter has grown up well" he said smiling at me, looking at me with eyes that seemed to sparkle.

I growled, "Cut the crap, old man", I said with fire boiling in my heart, "I'm here for your fucking head".

He nodded smiling, "Yes I know daughter, I've been waiting for years for this day to come" he said taking out his sword, "Shall we begin?" he asked smirking.

I couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off his fucking face. "We shall" I growled, running towards him, gripping my sword angrily.

He moved quickly away from my line of fire and came behind me, stabbing me in my back. I gasped and coughed up the blood that came up.

I turned around and swiped at him, missing him completely. He came to my left side and punched me in the side. I flew to the other side of the room, hitting my body on the wall.

I sat up, coughing up blood and wiping it off. I wasn't going to die like this…I had to make sure I got back to my family.

I felt as if I would pass out but then I saw a white light. I looked up, not knowing if I was dead or was this even real but then I saw my mother in all white. She flew down to me, holding my wet cheek in the palm of her hand.

"You've grown so big Aimi, I'm so proud of you" She said with tears rimming her eyes, "You had to stand your ground by yourself and I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you". A river of tears fell from my eyes as she spoke.

"Mother, I-I don't know what to do, I miss you so much" I started to say before a sob escaped me. My mother brought me into an embrace, holding me tightly as if she never wanted to let go and I would never wanted her to.

"You will be fine, I am always with you dear" She spoke into my ear softly, "Just keep going and you'll be great". She pulled me away to look into my golden eyes with her warm honey brown ones. "I believe in you Aimi, I've always have and always will" She said smiling softly. My mother began to fade away and I called out to her but she was gone.

I opened my eyes, looking at my father's feet. He chuckled, "Your mother is dead, get over it". I frowned and grabbed my sword. With the belief of my mother and the new found strength I had, I cut through my father's stomach and stabbed in right in the head.

Humming at mystical tune, I cut off his head. Blood sputtered out his body as it limped down to the floor. I fell backwards onto the blood soaked carpet. I stared at the ceiling before getting up, walking over to my father discarded head. I lifted it up by the blood covered silver hair. I smiled, finally revenging my family and howled to the sky. Now that is where I left us off from the beginning but my story is not over.

…

I put my dad's head on back and ran out of the castle. I passed by the village below and ran through the border, ending up at the human realm. I ran home, not even caring about the stares or about anything but to see my family. I ran inside the house, running into the first pair of arms I could find and let out all of the tears out.

**Me: Well there's another chapter  
Aimi: Omg...I killed my dad...  
Me: *smile* yupp  
Aimi: So will my life be better now since you ruined my life in the beginning?  
Me: I don't know..we'll just have to see  
Aimi: ...you bastard  
Me: oh you know you love me  
Aimi: ...yeah let's just say that  
Me: yay! :D  
Aimi: *sigh* leave a review humans**


End file.
